


I miss you.

by hawkins_bound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/pseuds/hawkins_bound
Summary: I felt you in my legs before I ever met youAnd when I laid beside you for the first time, I told youI feel you in my heart and I don't even know you





	I miss you.

3:30 am, Wednesday   
He woke up crying every night. Not because of his dreams but because of the sounds.   
Sometimes he still heard her light snoring on the other side of his bed.   
But she wasn't there anymore.

He can't do this anymore. Merlin. She's not there , she's in a grave and she's not coming back, is she?

Scorpius stood up from his bed, trying to sleep was never any use for him, it just wasn't the same anymore.  
He buried his face in his hands, light tears rolling down his cheeks, his breathing hitched for a bit, and the he broke out in a fit if sobs. His shoulders shook and he just couldn't stop.   
He missed her so much, thinking about her only made it worse. He could feel her, her hair, her perfume, the way she got excited over the holidays and the way her face used to light up when he kissed her. Her lips on his, they were so soft and he felt safe.   
The first time in his life he'd felt completely safe was with Rose. The first time they kissed he was stunned, he'd never felt that way before. 

He had a lot of firsts with her, and he was sure she had been his last. Not like he'd ever find anyone like her, not like he'd ever want to replace her.  
This was too much for him, he'd never seen this coming. She was just gone.  
Her family was devastated, ofcourse, but they didn't blame him. “It's not your fault, she shouldn't want you to spend your time on heartbreak, Scorpius. „ her mum had said to him, all apologetic, like she thought he would feel better about it.   
He didn't.  
He felt like shit, all the time. And he never felt any better than the last day.  
Every day his heart sunk deeper in to him and it hurt. It hurt so much.

“Scorpius, you shouldn't waste your time being sad over it „ his father said   
“She wasn't that important, a little Weasley shouldn't cause you so much heartbreak„   
He wanted to yell and scream at his dad,to not talk about her that way. But he'd never understand what it was like. He just wouldn't, he didn't know what it was to lose the love of your life in the matter of seconds, having her die in your arms, not being able to do anything except cry and hold her closer.   
Just remembering that night he started tearing up again. She died in his arms, crying. He felt so bad about not being able to save her. He knew it wasn't his fault but it still felt that way.  
He was just nineteen and he can't deal with this. What nineteen year old has to deal with this? What nineteen year old needs to see the person they love die? And live with the consequences of it all?

He can't do this anymore, it's too hard. He can't keep on going without her. He just needs her. She's the only thing that mattered to him.  
And now the only thing that matters is the only thing that's missing from his life.   
And what hurt the most?  
The man that did this to her was still free. Somewhere lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike again and kill again. And he couldn't stop him.

Scorpius went to his desk and pulled out a photo album.  
And he relived all the joy and laughter, that he'd never get again.

“I'll see you in my dreams, love.„ He whispered to a photograph, as a little tear rolled down his cheek.

He'd get by on his own. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for your feelings
> 
> I cried while writing this, and it's heavily inspired by the song nineteen by Tegan and Sara because that's just how I roll.


End file.
